


Morning

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Persona 4
Genre: Also guest appearances from Nanako and Lilina because we stan two (2) talented daughters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: The result of what was meant to be a day's visit turned night in.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 1





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The Hector portrayed in this work is an adaptation of a canon appearance where he is around 32 years of age. So please keep that in mind.
> 
> This is based in an alternate universe that started out as a modern one but transitioned into a slight Fire Emblem and Persona 4 crossover based around the crackship portrayed.

To lay on one side of his bed, and not in the middle, or at least not gravitating to one side. For that bed to be even _occupied_ by someone else other than him. For an arm or two to be round him at almost all times. To hear the sound of another in his room.

All of it felt so weird to Ryotaro. Even more so that the other person in his room is the _mayor_ of a big city nonetheless. A man around nine years younger, but bigger and stronger than him. It was a feeling that he had to get used to happening every now and then. Not that he was objected to it or anything- not at all in the slightest.

Besides, it’s not like the man’s status as mayor mattered here at all. From his point of view, he’s like more than just some guy in a position of power. A lot more than just that. A mayor that man may be, but he’s never felt on such even ground with someone before. Not ever since her…

Truthfully, he hasn’t felt comfort anywhere near akin to the current situation. A seemingly lifeless arm that felt warm, and a little muscly, over his torso. He wouldn’t dare move if only for the purpose of staying in the embrace of the sleeping man lying next to him. It felt warm, comfy, loving, even when that man’s asleep.

The other man’s snores were loud, and it made the vicinity around him tremble. Not _very_ much but it’d take a very ignorant and dense person to not notice and feel it. Ryotaro cared not for such effects, drawing to the conclusion that he must be having quite the good sleep. If that is the case, he’s more than happy to put up with that noisy snoring.

The detective turned to face the bedside cabinet where atop it, lied an alarm clock. The most he knows about the time is he didn’t set one on said clock for it to go off like he normally does. Upon looking at the clock with tired eyes, it read “10:22am”.

“...Shit.” he mumbled as he read that time.

He sighed, turning back to the man next to him. He’s still out like a streetlamp in the daytime despite natural sunlight shining through the poorly closed curtains. It amazed Ryotaro how deep of a sleeper the other is.

Despite that he is having some great sleep, they’re both late for well… life. Ryotaro began attempting to shake the other out of his deep sleep. He only barely moved him at all.

“Hector, wake the hell up.” he said urgently.

He put a little more force into shaking said Hector. As much as he’d enjoy looking at him sleeping like this for a little longer, life calls.

After his second attempt yielded no results, he sighed again.

“Fine, I’ll just leave you to your beauty sleep I suppose.”

At that, the detective gently moved the strong, moderately hairy arm off of him. He began to slide out of the bed until all of a sudden, he felt that arm and another grabbing him. He gasped, being pulled right back into bed and up against the other inhabitant of it.

Two strong arms were now holding him hostage against a slab of warmth that is the owner of those arms. He felt the other’s beard tickle the upper area of his back as a pair of lips very lazily pressed on the back of his neck. Ryotaro had no choice but to stay within the clutches of Hector.

“…So now you’re awake, huh?” the detective said.

After saying that, once again, lips lazily pressed on the back of his neck. He went a little red in the face being given this lazy, but loving affection, let alone at the ticklish yet comfy feeling of the beard brushing the top of his back.

“Can I at least turn around then if you want to be a big old teddy bear?” he asked.

Hector responded to that with an accepting, jaded groan. He let Ryotaro out of his clutches to let the man face him. When the detective did successfully turn to face him, Hector smiled weakly. But all the same, it’s a very true smile. Ryotaro did the same, a red tint still across his face.

Hector let out a somewhat quiet yawn before putting his arms back round the other, pulling him in gently. He placed another tired kiss but to the detective’s forehead, and another on the cheek.

Ryotaro’s face only went more red, and the other’s beard brushed his face, going over his own stubble. Once the tired pecks ceased, Ryotaro returned the favour with a less tired kiss placed on Hector’s forehead.

“Are you done now? We’re both late waking up. So we need to get up.” he told Hector.

The mayor groaned and pouted.

“…Really?” he replied, his voice awfully croaky.

“Yeah, so get your rear up. Nanako’s likely up and knowing her, she’s started breakfast.”

The detective broke out of Hector’s embrace once more, this time actually managing to get out of bed. The other sluggishly followed suit. Both put shirts and pants on, Hector’s shirt buttoned up very lazily as he just left around three top ones undone. And finally, they exited the bedroom. And the sight they saw upon entering the living room shocked Ryotaro really. 

Contrary to his prediction, both girls were fast asleep on opposite ends of the sofa, the television on, but no channel playing. Seems the channel they were on is off air until a certain time of the day. Both men smiled at the adorable sight. The soft snoring of both Nanako and Lilina, and their cute, sleeping faces.

Hector put an arm round Ryotaro and leaned down ever so slightly to place a less lazy kiss on his cheek.

“Morning, by the way.” he said to him, a little more awake than before.

Ryotaro’s a little flustered by the relentless affection. But either way, he’s smiling even more. He loves the passionate, persistent affection that Hector gives.

“Morning to you too. I guess we’ve gotta get these girls up so you can get home, and to work. Likewise the latter for me.”

They’d spend a little more time looking at their daughters fast asleep until they both made a move. So much as both would love to be in one another’s company, and with their girls, duty calls.

Oh well, at least it’s a weekend.


End file.
